


French Kiss

by camille_E



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: A lot of embarrassment, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, One Night Stands, Romance, it literally starts with the main character getting embarrassed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_E/pseuds/camille_E
Summary: Mélanie Boulanger was never good at holding her liquor. This wasn't the first time that she had ended up in a stranger's bed, but this was for sure the first time that a random fuck changed her life. Because for once, her choice to go home with the unknown Italian guy was an actual good choice. Especially when it turned out that his roommate would be the one she would have to deal with the morning after.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN: I suck at summaries but I, like usual, have no clue where this story is going. The main character is going to be French, so I will include some french sentences. I will add the translations in the notes, but if they really bother you guys I can just add them to the text immediately. Also, don't come at me for using a pretty basic last name but I wanted to honor my great-grandfather who was just a badass dude so I decided to use his. This story will take place during season 1/2.

The first thing that crossed Mélanie's head when she woke up was: ‘Merde, my fucking head hurts.’  
The second thing that she thought about was the fact that she smelled something she didn’t recognize. Her surroundings smelt like sweat, cologne, and coffee. She opened her eyes, suddenly being aware that this wasn’t what her apartment normally smelled like. This was not her ceiling. She looked sideways. There was a guy laying next to her. The events of last night suddenly came flooding in. She was out on the town and had met this guy, Joey. She had a few too many drinks, and she guessed that that’s when she ended up going home with the stranger next to her. She quickly sat up. Without warning, she could feel her stomach turning. ‘Putain.’ She didn’t even bother to put any clothes on as she ran out of the room, towards the bathroom. Within seconds, she was slung over the toilet, emptying the remnants of her stomach. She hadn’t had such a bad hangover in years. She couldn’t help but wonder how a human was able to have so much in their stomach to throw up in the first place. After having puked for what felt like an hour, she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth clean. She stood up and drank some water from the small sink, before walking back into the living room. She needed to get her clothes and get the hell out of that apartment. While walking towards the room she just ran out of, she heard someone exclaiming in surprise. She turned her head towards the kitchen, where a man was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand. ‘Wow!’ He yelped as he quickly looked down into his cup.   
‘Shit!’ She yelled out as she tried to cover up as much of herself as she could.   
The stranger turned around and pointed towards their couch. On it laid a flannel. Mélanie walked towards it, still trying to cover herself, and put it on as fast as she could. She was lucky that she was quite a small girl, otherwise, it still would’ve exposed most of her private parts. She hastily buttoned the shirt and turned back towards the man. He was now looking at her with an amused look on his face. ‘Sounds like you were having a good morning.’ He tilted his head towards the bathroom.   
‘Please, not now.’ She groaned as stared at him with a death glare.  
He pulled another cup out of a cabinet and filled it with coffee. He set it down on the counter and watched as she walked towards it. ‘I’m Chandler.’  
‘Mélanie.’ She sighed as she drank some of the lukewarm liquid.   
Chandler leaned forward and looked at the girl on the other side of the counter. She was petite, but still pretty busty. Her hair was curly and dark brown. It hit just below her collarbone. She had some makeup smudged under her brown eyes. She had a slightly bigger nose, but it fit her face perfectly. Chandler understood why Joey had taken her home with him, she was beautiful. Mélanie quickly downed her coffee and got up again. ‘I should probably head out before Joey wakes up.’ She smiled awkwardly at him and made her way over to the bedroom. She quickly put on her pants and grabbed her shirt, that she found underneath the bed. No way that she was going to spend another minute in that apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed into her cup of coffee as she stared at the newspaper. Administrative officer… She had no clue what that even meant. Crime analysist. She couldn’t even handle seeing a drop of blood that wasn’t out of her own body. Motor vehicle operator. She had literally never owned a car. She pinched her forehead and sighed. She had just returned from a job interview that she flunked, and was now seated at some café near Central Park. After another loud sigh, she threw the paper back on the table. The door to the café swung open and a few voices filled the room. Mélanie didn’t really pay attention to them, too busy with looking at the wall in agony. She couldn’t stop replaying the interview in her head. There was no doubt that she didn’t get the job. Suddenly she heard someone yell “shit!” loudly. She looked up and tried to find the source of the noise, but everyone in the café acted normally.  
What Mélanie wasn’t aware of was the fact that the swearword had come from a young Italian man. He was currently slumped in his seat, making sure that he couldn’t be seen from the table against the wall, where Mélanie was sitting. His best friend, Chandler, was smirking at him. ‘Could you be any less subtle?’   
‘Is she looking?’ Joey asked scared.   
Rachel looked at the two boys in confusion. ‘What are you doing?’ she asked with a high pitched voice.  
Chandler shook his head while smiling. ‘That’s Mélanie. Joey slept with her about two months ago but never called her back.’  
Monica sighed and stared at Joey. ‘I told you that these one night stands would catch up to you.’  
Joey gasped and stared back at her. ‘It isn’t catching up to me? She hasn’t noticed me!’ He turned his gaze to Chandler. ‘And she never even left her number. She was just gone when I woke up.’  
‘Oh I know, I met her.’ Chandler took a sip of his drink while acting extremely casual.   
Joey’s eyes widened. ‘Wait what?’  
‘That morning, I met her before she left.’ He set his cup down again. ‘She seemed nice.’  
Rachel turned around and looked at the French woman sitting behind them. ‘She looks pretty.’   
‘Why are you ashamed when she didn’t leave her number?’ Ross was standing next to Chandler’s chair. The rest of the group was seated on the couch.   
‘Oh yeah, you like didn’t do anything bad right?’ Phoebe spoke loudly and excitedly.   
‘No…’ Joey answered while frowning.   
‘Than I don’t see why we shouldn’t talk to her.’ Chandler smirked again as he looked over at her.   
Joey started to sit more upright as he observed the mischievous look on his friends face. ‘Chandler, don’t you dare-‘  
‘Mélanie!’ Chandler yelled out.   
The woman’s head immediately shot up as her eyes rested on him. She smiled and stood up, holding her almost empty cup in her hand. ‘Hey!’ she responded kindly as she walked over to him. She stood still next to the couch as she tugged a string of her hair behind her ear. ‘Chandler, right?’   
He nodded as his eyes shot back to Joey. ‘Yeah! It’s such a coincidence to see you here.’   
Mélanie looked sideways and followed his line of sight. Joey was staring at her in silence and smiled awkwardly as he fully sat upright again. ‘Hi…’   
‘Joey, how have you been?’ She asked casually. She sat down on the armrest of the couch, next to Monica.   
‘Fine, you?’ He still wasn’t comfortable with her being there.   
‘I just messed up a job interview, but apart from that I have been doing great.’ She smiled at him. ‘I am Mélanie by the way.’ She said, addressing the other four strangers that were looking at her.  
‘Hi! I’m Phoebe!’ said Phoebe, while smiling enthusiastically at her.   
The rest introduced themselves as well. She looked back over at Joey. ‘I’m sorry for leaving that morning without saying anything, that was pretty rude of me.’ She finished her drink and put the cup down again. ‘I had a huge hangover, as Chandler probably told you already, and I really just wanted to get home.’  
Chandler raised his eyebrows and smiled while taking another sip.   
‘He didn’t. I just found out that he met you.’ Joey said, slightly angry at Chandler.   
‘Curious.’ She looked over at Chandler as well, who averted his gaze from her. ‘So do you guys hang out here often or..?’  
Monica nodded. ‘Yeah, we live nearby here and this place just has great coffee.’   
‘Where do you actually live?’ Rachel intervened. She was clearly interested in befriending the woman.   
‘I live a bit more south, in the East Village.’ She smiled at the blonde.   
‘Expensive.’ Ross stated.  
‘Isn’t all of New York?’ She crossed her legs and put her hair behind her shoulder. ‘Do you still live at that shitty apartment?’ she asked Chandler and Joey, but it was obvious that she was mostly interested in Chandler.   
‘Yes.’ Chandler looked down the second that her eyes rested on him.   
‘We actually live right across from them.’ Rachel said, poking her elbow into Monica’s side. ‘You should come by! You need to tell me everything about that skirt that you’re wearing.’ She stared in awe at Mélanie’s outfit.   
Mélanie chuckled and shrugged. ‘Sure, why not!’   
Rachel tossed a napkin in her direction and gave her a pen. The group all looked at her as Mélanie wrote down her phone number to later give the napkin back. ‘I should be leaving again, the bus to the East Village departs in a few minutes.’ She smiled and stood up again. ‘It was great meeting you guys.’ She said to her new friends. ‘And lovely seeing you guys again.’ She looked back at Joey and Chandler. The rest all said there goodbye’s. Most of them returned their attention back to each other, but Chandler kept his eyes on her as she left the café.


End file.
